Never Again
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: An accident keeps Stitch away from home. When he returns, he wants to see his family especially Lilo again. However, Lilo keeps ignoring him. Did he miss something or was there something he couldn't remember?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this before I watched Leroy and Stitch and didn't know that Gantu was going to turn good. I would've changed this, but I don't know what I can do. So instead, we're going to pretend we never even heard of Leroy and Stitch alright? Also, I'm not very fond of the title, but if I put the previous one, then it would give the story away. If you have any suggestions as to title this story, please let me know in your reviews! Thanks.

STITCH'S POV:

I found myself in some strange place. I found myself walking on soft gray sand and gazing up at a white sky above me. I do not remember how I ended up in this place, but I knew one thing. I had to see Lilo. It feels like it was a hundred years ago since I last saw her face, but really, I don't recall how many years I had gone on without her. I find myself curiously trailing along the sandy path, wondering if it would lead me to Lilo and if I would ever see her or my family for that matter ever again.

I keep walking, the breeze whipping at my face, as if it was demanding me to go back. However, I trudged on, curious at what was at the end of this path. I looked back, but it seemed as if the path behind me that I traveled through, disappeared. It wasn't there anymore and was instead completely white. I raised an eyebrow and, with my eyes still on the mysteriously invisible path, took another step forward and where my feet weren't planted slowly decapitated. Now this place was foreign.

Slightly scared now, I ran off, not caring where the path would take me. I presumed in my running, earning a hard whack from the wind. I ran at a speed I never knew my legs could carry. I felt as if I was a cheetah chasing my prey or a deer sprinting away from a hunter. My legs then felt weary and my tongue lolled out of my mouth, but I kept running. I turned my head around again to see the path decapitating again. I kept running until a portal blocked my way. It seemed to be a large ring hovering barely centimeters from the ground. Inside was a sky blue and had a ripple forming in the middle that went from small to big then back down to small.

Timidly, I put one of my claws inside the portal and instantly pulled it back, as if it stung me. The inside was freezing and as soon as I touched it, it started changing colors. It went from sky blue, to a lime green, to a pink, and darkened into black. I was now very curious and wondered where it would lead me too. I turned around, but the path wasn't visible anymore. I turned to gaze back at the portal, knowing it was my only way out. With a sharp intake of breath, I prepared myself and jumped through the ripple. The white was soon replaced by blackness and I was spiraling down.

As I fell, my mind whirled with a memory I couldn't remember...

_Stitch and Lilo were lying on their bed, watching TV. They laughed at the show until they heard something loud. Stitch perked his ears, let go of Lilo, slid off the bed and walked over to the window while Lilo rode the platform to reach the lower level of the house. Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley must've also heard the loud noise and were already bolting to the door, Stitch following after them._

_Much to everyone's dismay, Gantu was there, aiming his gun at the family. Stitch was about to attack until Gantu shot at Nani's feet, a sticky green gelatin kept her stuck to the ground. He then shot at Jumba and Pleakley's feet, keeping them pinned. Stitch leapt and landed on his face, scratching him with his sharp claws. Gantu, not seeing to be bothered by Stitch's claws, reached behind and took a capsule. Stitch spotted it and tried to leap off, but Gantu had already scooped him in the capsule._

_"Let Stitch go you Big Dummy!" Lilo shouted childishly._

_"I've told you many times not to call me that Earth Girl! Also, I'm not letting this trog out of my sight again. Now, if you don't want to lose him, then I'll take you along with me." Gantu threatened, reaching back to pull out another capsule._

_It seemed as if Gantu had also pinned Lilo's feet to the sandy ground because she couldn't move. Everyone watched in horror as Gantu scooped her like a massive ball of ice cream into the empty capsule. He thrusted her to his face, his robin blue eyes narrowed, attempting to scare Lilo. He then put her in his belt, right next to Stitch, turned and ran off into the foliage._

_"Lilo!" Nani's scream seemed to echo around the whole forest as her little sister was carried far away from her. "LILO!"_

The memory faded and I find myself crashing to the grasslands below me. I looked up with blurred vision, the fall was pretty hard even for me and I had to wait for the tingling of pain to stop rippling through my body. When the tingling pain was gone and my vision became clear, I stood and looked around. I noticed the huge trees looming above me and the tall grass where almost everything was green and I recognized this place.

It was the forest!

Lilo!

She was the only thing on my mind now. I knew I was getting close to her and I instantly leapt out of this spot and bolted in the direction of my house. I halted my pace and took in the sight of my house. Oh it's been too long since I last saw that dome where Lilo and I slept or the front yard where we would play zombies together. With a huge grin, I ran up the stairs, and leapt through the doggie door.

No one was there to greet me, but I guess they haven't seen me yet. I looked outside the window and I noticed, for the first time, that Nani's jeep was absent meaning she was at work and Jumba and Pleakley were milling in the ship. I didn't go after them though, I wanted to see Lilo and only her. I turned back around, promising to myself that I would say hello to them after I see Lilo, and ran to the elevator.

The platform didn't even move. It refused to take me up. Was this thing broken? It might be, considering it being old and all. I shrugged it off and instead climbed up the elevator. I reached my claws up to push the folds of the entrance open, but my claws slipped through. I furrowed my brows and pushed myself up only to magically go right through it. Did I acquire a new power while I was gone?

My pondering was broken by sobbing. I turned to the bed and noticed Lilo sitting there, leaning against the wall. My heart ached, I didn't like seeing her cry. "Lilo! Meega home now! Stop crying and greet Stitch!" However, she never turned her head nor did she even acknowledge my presence. I felt slightly offended and tried again. "Lilo! Stitch miss you!" I cried out to her, but again she never turned her head and still continue to sob. Then she turned her back and must've picked something up because she started weeping even louder.

This made me curious. Why was Lilo ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? Was she mad at me for leaving her? And what is she sobbing over? My feet took control of my body and dragged me over to where she sat. I pounced on the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face in her hair. "Lilo, meega home at last. Stitch miss you so very much."

She still remained rooted to her spot, as if I wasn't touching her. I now felt worried. What had I done to make her this mad at me? "Lilo, what meega do wrong? Did Stitch hurt Lilo? Stitch do something bad? Tell meega!" She screamed and her weeping slowly turned into wails.

I took my arms off of her and I looked over her shoulder. She was looking at a picture, a picture of someone I couldn't make out. I blinked my eyes and... was that me?

It was. The picture she's looking at, weeping over, was me. Now I was confused. Why is she sobbing over a picture of me? I'm right here! "Lilo, meega here!"

As soon as I said that, she threw the picture on the floor, stood from the bed, and jumped to the platform. I followed after her, riding it down with her. That's what confused me. It worked for her, but why didn't it work for me? I decided to think about it some other time and resumed in following Lilo. Though she was running real fast, I could still keep up with her. My mind blanked again as I ran and the sequel to the memory before lurked into my mind...

_Gantu stomped through the two double doors with Lilo and Stitch in his hands. Carelessly, he threw them inside one of the cells and locked them in tight. He gave them an evil snare then hurried off to do other business. _

_"Stitch, I'm scared. What's Gantu going to do to us?" Lilo asked, worry in her eyes._

_"Naga worry Lilo." Stitch soothingly replied as he walked up to her and enveloped her in his arms. "We get out of here."_

_They remained in there for almost hours until the double doors opened again. Lilo and Stitch turned their heads to see Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu trailing behind him with a stack of phone books. The tall alien bent and placed the large books in front of the cell and Hamsterviel leapt on them. He glared evilly at Lilo and Stitch who were nastily glaring back at him._

_Dr. Hamsterviel smiled wickedly. "Earth Girl, 626, do you know why you are here?"_

_"Because you've come up with another stupid plan to take over the universe and you have to kill us to make sure we don't get involved in it." Lilo said haughtily, crossing her arms and shooting Hamsterviel daggers from her eyes._

_"Close Earth Girl, there is one little word you had to change. This plan is not stupid! It's ingenious as a matter of fact, something that loser ex-partner of mine Jumba's brains could never match." He then threw his head back in evil laughter. After a few minutes, he recovered and glared angrily at Stitch and Lilo with his bloody red eyes. "You two have been intervening in my plans for too long. You 'rescued' the 625 experiments, you've foiled with my plans, and you've kicked me into jail at least twice already. It is time I punish you, by death."_

_Lilo gasped, she had never been threatened like that before. However, she was able to contain her fright, for she knew that would delight their captors. With a haughty grin, Dr. Hamsterviel leapt off of the phone books while Gantu walked over, unlocked the cell, and roughly grasped Lilo and Stitch in his massive hands. He shackled both of them and stuck them in the floating hovers and walked out, Hamsterviel following after with Lilo and Stitch trailing behind them._

_They entered a bloody red room which almost resembled in a death room. Gantu and Hamsteriviel led their captives over to the beds that were just waiting to be laid on. Gantu lifted Stitch first, his blaster pointed at Lilo to let Stitch know he will kill Lilo if he squirms. He strapped Stitch's wrists and ankles to the bed. He then lifted Lilo and strapped her securely to the bed. Lilo and Stitch looked at each other while Hamsterviel played with buttons on his machine. Suddenly, Lilo and Stitch heard an obnoxious whirring noise coming from above. They looked up to see the folds of the ceiling open and sharp blades spun around as it lowered._

_Lilo and Stitch knew their fate and exchanged glances at each other. Stitch started struggling wildly, he wasn't so sure if blades could cut through his fur, but he knew it would sink through Lilo's and that's what got him frantic. Hamsterviel and Gantu laughed at Stitch's obsolete efforts to get out of the straps that bound him_

_"The suspense is killing me!" Hamsterivel cried out, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes._

_"I've always wanted to witness this moment." Gantu murmured. "Finally, that little blue trog and his Earth pet will be destroyed!"_

_The blades reached lower to Lilo and the frantic fidgeting Stitch. When all hope seemed to be lost, the blades stopped spinning and the whirring noise shut down. Hamsterviel and Gantu seemed to be puzzled by this and whipped their heads all around then they saw it was Pleakley, Sparky, Kixx, and Jumba._

The memory blinked out of my mind again and I found out I wasn't running anymore. Instead, I was walking through... a cemetery? All around were gravestones and flowers of all various colors and kinds. I whipped my head around, where did Lilo go? I must've lost her while I was absorbing in the memory. I whipped my head around, trying to find Lilo, but again, my feet carried me and I let them.

I kept running through the grassy place where dead people were buried. I raced through the whole area, crossing the street and found Lilo at the far end of the cemetery. I ran up to her, still wondering why she was ignoring me. "Lilo? What did Stitch do wrong? Meega soka!"

Still, she didn't acknowledge me. Was she visiting her parent's grave? This thought jumped into my mind because there was a tombstone staring back at her and she was weeping all over again crying out, "Why did you leave me! You promised if I'm sad, that you would always be there to cheer me up. Now you're not here when I need you the most."

What is she talking about? I ventured towards her until I was right at her side. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, but she still didn't respond to me. Instead she kept on weeping, causing my heart to ache. Here she was crying and I couldn't do anything to comfort her. "Lilo, please naga cry. Stitch no like Lilo crying. Stitch like Lilo happy."

"WHY!" She screamed to the sky and hastily got out of my embrace and ran away.

I was about to follow her but decided to see what had made her so depressed and angry. That's when I noticed it was a large tombstone and instead of having Lilo's parents names on it, it had my name. That's when my memory once more blanked out again and continued a little ways from where it left off.

_Jumba, Sparky, and Kixx finally saved Lilo and Stitch, but now the hardest part, escaping alive. It would be very arduous because the self destruct button had been pushed and would annihilate in five minutes. Everyone was extra careful in not getting smashed by the falling boulders except for Stitch. Who tripped and fell flat on the floor. He looked up to see the ceiling collapsing and a boulder planted itself hard on his legs, inflicting pain from his torso down to his legs._

_"Stitch!" Lilo cried out in panic as she ran back to her fallen friend._

_"Naga Lilo." Stitch protested. "Run, leave Stitch here."_

_"No!" Lilo cried in denial. "I'm not leaving you here to die!"_

_"Stitch naga want Lilo hurt. Please Lilo, go with family." Stitch pleaded._

_"I don't want you hurt Stitch!" Lilo shouted and used her little strength to try and push the boulder off of her best friend._

_"Lilo, please run. Stitch naga want you hurt. Please go!"_

_"I refuse to leave you Stitch. I love you."_

_"GO!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Lilo please... RUN!"_

_"Not until you are by my side."_

_Stitch smiled when Jumba came up to see what was taking them so long. Stitch motioned to Jumba to get Lilo out of here and he obeyed. Jumba picked up the struggling Lilo and ran off with her as the detonation count down began at 10 seconds. His only hope was that Jumba got Lilo out in time._

_He heard the count down stop at 0 and everything collided. Stitch, being the strongest of the experiments, probably could've made it, but he didn't. The heavy weight pressed deep into his back and crushed his chest to the floor causing breathing issues. He weakly tried to push the heavy weight off him, but it was no use. His vision was starting to get blurry and he was getting dizzy. He laid his head and closed his eyes._

_His mind then flashed. Memories of Lilo engulfed his brain. Memories of her laughter when he did something funny, of her smile when he did something to make her proud, of everything. He remembered holding her as she wepy into his arms and remember how she would kiss him when he did something that was beyond valuable to her. He remembered every little thing he spent with her and smiled._

_"I love you Lilo." He whispered in perfect English. "You have made my life complete."_

_That's where Stitch's vision turned completely black and he saw nothing more..._

That's when realization hit me. That's when I realized why the platform wouldn't carry me up to my room, why Lilo consistently kept ignoring me, why she was crying over my picture.

I didn't survive in the collision.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After reading Suitelifelover's review, I decided to add another chapter, which is the same story, but in Lilo's pov. You may or may not like the ending, depnds on the way you see it. One last thing, if your sensitive to suicide, then don't read the ending. I only have one paragraph that describes it and it's not in too much detail, but still. Just skip that one paragraph and read to 'Where am I?' You'll see it when you get there.

LILO'S POV:

It's been four months since that fateful day death took away Stitch's life. Nothing's the same anymore. It's not the same waking up in the morning and facing an empty cot on the other side of the room. It's not the same going off to hula class without a certain blue furred alien at my side. I've gotten used to being with Stitch, he was a huge part of my life and now, this happened. I don't know if I should cry at the fact I'll never see him again or if I should smile that he's in a better place and that my parents will take care of him for me. What I do know however, is that I want to be with him. I wish it so much.

However, as much as I want to go through with it, I can't. I still have the experiments that need me to look after him or her and make sure no alien criminal comes to Earth to take him or her away. I still have Victoria to be at her side and be her only friend besides Snooty. I still have Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley and they're helping me getting by. Still, I wish to be with my best friend even in death. There are times when I've thought about drowning myself or throw myself out the dome's window, but I never got the courage to do it. Besides, Stitch wouldn't want me to hurt myself. He would want me to live life as if nothing is out of place. That's what I planned to do after finding his body under all that rubble, but it was easier said than done.

I sit on my bed, staring out the window. I gazed at the sky, wondering which star tonight would be his. I reminisced all the times we had together. I remembered the time we first met, when we became the council's experiment hunters, the celebration we had when we caught the last experiment. If I could relieve all those adventures again, even knowing how it ended, I would. I would do anything to see him again.

My eyes stung and the tears showed. I didn't hold them back as I've been doing to keep strong for my family. Instead, I let them cascade down my cheeks. I could feel the burn as it rolled down my face, landing in a small puddle on the back of my hand. Finally, I reached up and wiped them away. However, more came and I couldn't help it. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. I didn't care if I was exposing pitiful weakness, I was hurt, I was broken, and I don't think anybody can help pick up the pieces again.

_Lilo! Meega home now! Stop crying and greet Stitch!_

My body stiffened shortly. That voice sounded so much like Stitch, but it was so distant. It couldn't be him. There was just no way. He's dead. Gone forever. I have to stop believing he's still alive or I will go insane. I didn't even turn my head, but instead continued to sob.

_Lilo! Stitch miss you!_

'If you missed me, why did you leave me?' I bitterly asked in my thoughts. I don't know why I keep hearing his voice, but I know it isn't him. It couldn't be. He died four months ago and I have to accept that. I turned to my desk, adjacent to the bed. I turned my back from the lift to grab at a picture. It was of him, my best friend, the one who left me, who said he would always be with me. I felt a twinge of anger at him for leaving me and causing me so much misery. Angrily, I threw the picture down and rode the lift downstairs.

I hastily tore my way to the front door and began to run. I allowed my legs to move faster, which brought a pain to my side. However, that pain could never match to the one I will forever hold in my heart. I kept running, unheeding the pain in my hip as it slowly increased. Perspiration drenched my face, the sun's rays poured on me, the wind nipped harshly at my skin, blowing my hair behind me. I didn't stop though, I couldn't stop. I had to visit him again.

Finally, I made it to the cemetery. Here, I just walked, which subsided the ache in my hip slightly. I was breathing heavily now with some of my black strands of hair sticking to my forehead. I raised a hand to swipe away the sweat on my forehead while crossing the street. The sun's beams showered down on me. I proceeded until I finally found Stitch's gravestone. I know what you're thinking, why would Stitch, an alien, have a grave in the cemetery? My family and I persuaded the man that Stitch was like family to us and that we would like him be buried here. He said only we could provide the service, which we did. We had him buried underneath the whomping willow, next to my parents graves.

I stared at the writing, wanting to scream in anger and cry in sadness. I did. "Why did you leave me! You promised if I'm sad, that you would always be there to cheer me up. Now you're not here when I need you the most!"

I wept for the second time that day. I continued to cry, spilling out my heart in those tears. What was I going to do now? How can I live without my best friend at my side? I trembled, but not because of the tears, but because the wind circled around my waist. I wanted to believe it was Stitch's arms, holding me to him. Assuring me, he is right here and that he'll never leave me. That he still loves me and wishes just as much as I do that he was here with me again.

_Lilo, please naga cry. Stitch no like Lilo crying. Stitch like Lilo happy._

'If you wanted me to be happy, then give me those four years back.' I thought to myself then allowed the tears to overcome me again. 'Why didn't you let me save you? Why did you give up? Why don't you just come back to me? Why do you not love me anymore?'

I wanted to cry all this out, but only one word came out my lips. "WHY!"

I ran. I didn't care where I was running, I just had to leave. I made it back to my house in a matter of minutes and busted through the front door. I couldn't make it back up to my dome, so instead I just collapsed on the floor and continued to sob. My kneeling position went into a lying down position. My legs up close to my chest and my head buried in my knees, soaking them with my constant wave of tears.

"Lilo!"

I didn't look up, nor did I even acknowledge the voice. I just continued with my actions in showing my sorrow. I felt someone lift me by the arm and gently pull me into their embrace. I opened my eyes to see it was Pleakley. He was cradling me. I sobbed some more in his chest, wrapping my arms around his skinny little body as well.

I felt him pick me up and carry me somewhere. I didn't know where he was taking me until I was passed off in someone else's arms. Someone who had massive arms and a huge stomach. I realized this person to be Jumba who laid me down on the soft cool sheets of what I guessed was a bed. I closed my eyes, feeling his massive hand run through my raven hair. I felt Pleakley sit on the other side of me, caressing my face sweetly. During all this comfort, I fell asleep. The last thing I felt was Pleakley and Jumba moving away from me to let me sleep in peace.

"What do you mean you have to take her away!"

"Little Girl is being our Little Girl! You can not be taking her!"

I awoke to screams coming from downstairs. Groggily, I hopped off the comfort of Pleakley's bottom bunk bed. After stretching and yawning, I trudged downstairs. Down there, I could see Jumba and Pleakley yelling at the man I called Cobra Bubbles. I felt fear weigh down my chest like a boulder. What could he be here for?

I ventured forth, waiting for them to take notice of me. Cobra did after he raised his eyes to look up. I gazed at his sunglasses, wondering why he was here. I take a step forward and this time, both Jumba and Pleakley turned to face me. I gasped softly at the tears in their eyes. Why are they crying?

"Lilo, you know we love you right?" Pleakley stuttered, stepping closer to me. I looked at him in wonder. "You do know Nani loves you right? She'll always love you. No matter what."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Lilo, there's something I have to tell you." Pleakley responded then bit his lip. I looked at him intently, wondering what he was going to say. Finally, he said the words that felt as if a knife had plunged into my heart and kept stabbing me repeatedly. "Nani died in a car crash. A drunk driver rammed into her and they both crashed into a tree. The driver is now at the hospital with severe conditions, but Nani died instantly."

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes. I felt as if my whole world was crumbling down to pieces. So now, I've lost Stitch and Nani. At least I still had Jumba, Pleakley, and my experiments, but how can I go on without my sister? I couldn't help it. I fell into Pleakley's embrace and sobbed with him, allowing my anger and sorrow pour into those tears. Pleakley held me tightly; I could feel his tears in my hair.

"At least you still have us." Pleakley whispered and I nodded.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Replied a deep voice. Cobra's voice. Fearfully, I broke away from Pleakley to look at Cobra. "Nani was Lilo's only family member left. Now that she's no longer the care taker of Lilo, I'm afraid the government has the right to take her to another foster parent home."

"You can not be doing that!" Jumba barked at the man. "Little Girl is ours! Nobody is to take her away!"

"Mr. Jookiba, I know you and Mr. Pleakley here has developed a soft spot for the girl, but we have to take her. You two can't provide for her. You're both aliens disguised as humans. You don't own this house, you don't have any money, and you don't have any jobs. Even if you do try to occupy a job, it'll be too late. The Homeowners Association can put the house up for sell and you two will have to go back into space." Cobra explained.

"You Earthlings have such ludicrous laws! We are only ones Little Girl has left. Can't we just take her with us?" Jumba pleaded.

Cobra sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Jookiba, but Lilo has to go. Besides, she can't get any survival in space. She's been there many times yes, but she can't live there. Humans need food and water to live. The food you aliens have will make her sick and you don't have water on your planet. I'm sorry."

"Cobra!" I spoke. He turned from Jumba to look at me. "Can I visit them?"

He sighed once more. "I'm afraid not Lilo. Your new foster parents won't know about aliens and I suggest it best not to tell them. It'd be too risky."

"What about the experiments!" I cried again. "Will I see them again?"

"Highly doubtful Lilo. As I said, it'd be best if your new foster parents don't know of the alien species." Cobra replied.

Pleakley wept as Jumba hung his head in defeat. Solemnly, he nodded in agreement. Cobra gave me one last pitying look and left, but not before saying, we have two days left with each other. I sobbed in Pleakley's chest, wishing I didn't have to go away. I wanted nothing more than to just stay with my family.

Jumba told me I should get some rest, which Pleakley agreed to and turned me loose. I moped up the elevator, feeling as if I could just die. I have nothing left. I have no love, I have no anger, and I don't have any sadness. This year has taken all that away from me. I don't have any tears, any laughter, anything. I'm not sure if I even have a heart now. I've been deprived of feeling and emotions. I can't receive any and I can't give any in return. I fell on my bed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes with a frown on my face.

The next morning, I couldn't even get out of bed. I felt like I was just a walking piece of flesh that's just not alive anymore. I certainly don't feel alive. I can't believe what is happening to me. First, I lose Stitch, then I couldn't even say goodbye to my sister, then I found out the government is going to take me away in less than a week. I won't ever see Jumba, Pleakley, or any of my experiments. I wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. I turned to see a picture of the whole family. I had taken that shot when Stitch and I captured all the experiments. It was taken in the front yard and it had Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, all the 625 experiments and me. We were all saying 'Aloha!' when the tripod (Is that what it's called?) took the picture.

I gazed at that picture for who knows how many minutes. Finally, I made up my mind. I took the lift downstairs and went inside the kitchen. I pulled out a shiny knife. It looked so beautiful to me. Beautiful and deadly, but that's what I wanted. I carried it upstairs to where Jumba and Pleakley were sleeping. I bent to kiss Pleakley's cheek then climbed up the steps to kiss Jumba's cheek. I descended from the top bunk, went over to the notepad waiting invitingly on Jumba's desk, put the knife down and reached for a pen.

_Jumba and Pleakley,_

_Once you find this note, I will be gone. I'm sorry, but I just don't think I could continue to live like this. Please do not bang yourself for not being able to stop me from what I'm going to do. Understand that this is probably what I need. I've lost Stitch, Nani, and soon I'll be losing you and the experiments. I want to thank you for helping me as much as you could, but I'm afraid it ends here. I love you both and I wish you the greatest luck once you go back home._

_Love,_

_Lilo_

_P.S. My body will be found at Stitch's gravesite. Goodbye._

With that, I left. Before I reached the door, I turned back to the still snoozing Jumba and Pleakley. "I love you." I murmured quietly. "Goodbye."

Here I am. I'm standing in front of Stitch's grave with the knife in my hand. I don't know what to do, but I do know I can't go back. I already made the note, I said my goodbyes, and I'm standing in front of Stitch's grave with the knife, so there's no turning back. I contemplate what to do with the knife. I've seen many people from the movies Stitch and I used to watch together that they drag the knife across their wrist.

I did just that. With the knife, I slashed it across my arm. I bit my lip and fell to the ground, clutching my wrist as the blood drained from my arm. Now that I've cut the skin open, what do I do now? I looked up at the sky, knowing that's where I'll be in a little while. I took the knife again, and slashed it across my other wrist. The blade pressed deeper into my wrist, cutting my veins. Now, I'm getting dizzy. Darkness is coming on. I can't see any light; even Stitch's name is fading from my view. Is the ground getting closer? It is. I'm falling onto it. I'm laying on top of Stitch's body now. I'm closing my eyes and my heart has stopped beating.

Where am I? Everything is white. Am I dead? Is this heaven? Am I going to see my parents, Nani, and Stitch again?

"Lilo!"

I turned. There he is. His blue fur a beautiful oceanic color. His dark black eyes still held that loving look. He's here. My angel has come back. "Stitch!" I cried in tears as I raced towards him. He holds out his arms and I crash into his arms, giving him a huge bear hug and receiving one of his own in return. He holds me close to him. "Stitch, I've missed you so much." I wept on his shoulder.

"Stitch missed Lilo too." He cried in return then released me. He took hold of my hand and smiled at me with that sweet smile of his. "Come on. Lilo and Stitch go home now."

Note: Yeah I know, I like to write death stories, but hey this kind of had a happy feel. Lilo's with Stitch now, at last. You can thank Suitelifelover for inspiring me to make a second piece. I don't know what happened, but when I read his or her review, something sparked inside of me to make a second piece. Then I came up with this and I say it worked well. Maybe, if I'm feeling up to it, I could make two more chapters in Pleakley and Jumba's POV's. Still, that's undecided. I might, but chances are I won't and I'm rambling and giving you guys headaches aren't I? Sorry, just review and I'll consider the next two chapters.


End file.
